pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dodatek:Solucja do Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon/Sekcja 4
Trasa 2 Biegnąca wzdłuż zachodniej strony Wyspy Melemele, ma strome wzgórza, wysoką trawę i kilku dobrych ów, którzy nie mogą doczekać się walki. Ta malownicza trasa łączy Miasto Hau'oli na południu z na północy. Po drodze można odwiedzić święty Cmentarz Hau'oli i owocne , a na zachodzie znajdziesz Plażę Wielkiej Fali. Czasem może się zdarzyć, że Pokémon w wysokiej trawie, w wodzie, czy też gdzie indziej od razu przystąpi do ataku, jeśli będziesz dość blisko niego. Zazwyczaj może zdradzić swoją pozycję poprzez szelest trawy czy chmurką kurzu. Po stoczonej walce z tym Pokémonem możesz czasem znaleźć przedmiot upuszczony przez niego. Wówczas poszukuj punktu, który lekko lśni. Idź na północ trasy, po drodze walcz z Krystal. Dalej idź na północ, do skrzyżowania z motelem po lewej i domkiem po prawej, po czym zawróć na prawo. Dzięki temu zdobędziesz leżący na gzymsie a. Cmentarz Hau'oli Leżący na wschód od Trasy 2 Cmentarz Hau'oli jest miejscem spoczynku zarówno ludzi, jak i Pokémonów. Ludzie często przyjeżdżają tu, aby złożyć wyrazy szacunku bliskim. Niektóre z tych osób to Trenerzy, którzy stracili swoich partnerów i będą walczyć z tobą, aby zapomnieć o swoim smutku. Ze względu na ciężką relację tego miejsca z umarłymi, można spotkać kilka różnych rodzajów Pokémonów typu Duchowego, jak na większości cmentarzy w Świecie Pokémonów. Na cmentarzu można znaleźć trzech Trenerów, jak i kilka przedmiotów. Pierwszym w zasięgu wzroku jest Lek na Paraliż, który leży za nagrobkiem, a naprzeciwko przedmiotu stoi Jeremy. Po stoczeniu z nim walki idź na wschód, gdzie jest Ikue. Na północ od niej leży TM100 (Zwierzanie). Na ścieżce biegnącej po środku cmentarza jest ukryty Eter. Potem sprawdź nagrobki położone dalej; na zachodzie leży Super Mikstura, podczas gdy obok Malii leży niemałej wartości Duży Muchomor. Przed opuszczeniem cmentarza nie zapomnij skorzystać z okazji i złapać Pokémona typu Duchowego, co da ci przewagę w nadchodzącej próbie. Trasa 2 Po odwiedzeniu Cmentarza Hau'oli kontynuuj podróż na północ. Po drodze zawalcz z Przedszkolakiem Dylanem. Na skrzyżowaniu zerknij na dom po prawej i zgarnij dwie Totemowe Naklejki, z czego jedna jest wewnątrz budynku. Na twojej drodze stanie Crabrawler, który nie pozwoli ci iść na północ, więc trzeba skierować swe kroki na zachód. Odwiedź pokój motelowy, aby otrzymać od a e. Kiedy już to zrobisz, idź na zachód, zawalcz z em Carltonem i zejdź zboczem na plażę. Plaża Wielkiej Fali Usytuowana na północnym zachodzie Wyspy Melemele, Plaża Wielkiej Fali oferuje niezły widok na wody Aloli. Jest to też miejsce, gdzie Trenerzy mają do czynienia z nowym rodzajem Poké Transportu, Surfowaniem Mantine'a. Niczym kość w gardle Porozmawiaj z w żółtym bikini. Jest ona tutejszą pracowniczką, która nam wyjaśnia zasadę działania Surfowania Mantine'a: wskakujesz na plecy tego Pokémona i surfujesz na nim do drugiej wyspy, a ilość BP (zwane na plażach Plażowymi Punktami) zależy od akrobacji wykonanych podczas surfowania. Ale jako, że jesteś jeszcze nowy, będziesz musiał najpierw pokonać starego Halę, żeby zdobyć uznanie pracowniczki. Kiedy spróbujesz wrócić na Trasę 2, dwójka Żołdaków z Zespołu Czacha wpadnie na plażę i zacznie męczyć Mantine'a. Pobiegnij w ich stronę i zmuś jednego z nich do walki. Przeciwnikiem będzie poziomu 9, więc przy obecnym doświadczeniu powinieneś z nim poradzić raz-dwa. Po walce duet Żołdaków decyduje się udać do Zielenistej Pieczary. Ale nawet mimo tego, iż pomogłeś Mantine'owi, pracowniczka i tak puści cię do Surfowania, kiedy pokonasz Halę. Jednakże w zamian za pomoc daje ci Świeżą Wodę, a po wschodniej stronie plaży leży Białe Ziele. Na południu od plaży jest Piaskowa Jaskinia, ale jako że jest w większości zalana wodą i innymi przeszkodami, trzeba będzie na razie pominąć pełne zbadanie jaskini, więc czas powrócić na Trasę 2. Trasa 2 Idź na wschód, gdzie leży domek. Koło niego jest mężczyzna, który zgubił swojego Meowtha. Pomóż mu w poszukiwaniu; dobrymi miejscami do schowania się są ciemne miejsca jak pod pojazdami, czy za drzewami. Meowth kryje się gdzieś w okolicach motelu, ale jak nie spojrzysz na niego kiedy go znajdziesz, Meowth wówczas wyjdzie z ukrycia. Właściciel Meowtha podziękuje ci Atakiem, Szybkością i Spec. Atakiem X. Idź na północ od hotelu i zawalcz z em Stanleyem oraz jego Murkrowem. Idąc cały czas prosto, natkniesz się ponownie na duet tajemniczych ludzi. Wygląda na to, że i oni interesują się Zielenistą Pieczarą, ale nie mają odpowiednich środków, by ją zbadać. Pola Jagód leżą na wschód od Trasy 2. Obecni właściciele tego miejsca przybyli z Miasta Camphrier w regionie Kalos, aby promować wykorzystanie nawozów do uprawy Jagód w Aloli. Jednakże mimo nazwy, tutejsze pola nie nadają się do uprawy. Jagody i drzewa Pogadaj ze starszym mężczyzną koło palmy z Jagodami. Po rozmowie da ci Oran Jagodę, po czym zapyta cię, czy interesuje cię bycie Mistrzem Jagód. Po pozytywnej odpowiedzi zapyta cię, czy masz Persim Jagodę; możesz ją znaleźć w kupce Jagód koło palmy. Palmy z Jagodami są zazwyczaj nazywane Drzewami Jagodowymi. Niektóre stosy Jagód są małe, a niektóre duże. Ale na jakie Jagody natrafisz, to zależy od szczęścia. Ale niektóre stosy Jagód mają niespodziankę: mogą się lekko poruszyć, a to niezbity dowód na obecność . Porozglądaj się po polu w poszukiwaniu ukrytych przedmiotów oraz Totemowych Naklejek. Warto też sprawdzić sam dom, w którym roi się od . Trasa 2 Raczej już nie ma dużo do zrobienia, więc pora kontynuować podróż na północ. Na drodze napotkasz Isabellę, która jest na ścieżce na prawo. Po walce weź leżącą koło niej Super Miksturę. Cofnij się i idź prostą drogą i przez ogrodzenie. Zawalcz z Jayem i jego Rockruffem. Sprawdź gzyms na północy, tam znajdziesz Ożywiacz. Roto-Loto i wymiana Skieruj się na skrzyżowanie dalej, a natrafisz na swojego rywala, Hau. Zaprosi cię do Centrum Pokémonów, gdzie powie ci, że pobliska Zielenista Pieczara jest jakoś święta dla Tapu Koko, po czym da ci w prezencie trzy Ożywiacze. Przed skończeniem rozmowy Hau da nam poradę; jak oczy Rotodexa się zaświecą, dotknij je, a wtedy aktywuje się funkcja Roto-Loto. Ta funkcja pozwala ci wylosować jedną Roto Moc. Ich metoda działania jest bardzo podobna do Moc-O z Kalos; wylosowana moc działa przez kilka minut. Pogadaj z po prawej. W zamian za schwytanego a, którego możesz znaleźć na Trasie 2, da ci o imieniu Cha. To Pokémon o dwu-typu Walczącego i Latającego, którego ruchy tych typów okażą się przydatne w nadchodzącej próbie Ilimy oraz w wielkiej próbie Hali. Ale weź pod uwagę czynnik, jakim jest doświadczenie Pokémona-outsidera; otrzymane w eventach lub te z wymiany osiągają doświadczenie znacznie szybciej od twoich podopiecznych, a jeśli nie masz dowodu dużego doświadczenia, będą się obijać. Jeśli jesteś już gotowy podjąć pierwszą próbę, wyjdź z Centrum Pokémonów i podejdź do specjalnej bramy na zachód. Tam czeka na ciebie Ilima, który nie może się doczekać wyzwania. Zielenista Pieczara Oto i ona: Zielenista Pieczara, miejsce pierwszej próby dla nowych Trenerów. Jaskinia z dużą różnorodnością roślin kwitnących w jej wnętrzu. Światło wpadające z góry tworzy zapierający dech w piersiach widok. Ale oczywiście najpierw próba, a potem przyjemności. Próby nadszedł czas Od razu po wejściu do Pieczary zastaniesz w niej Ilimę. Kapitan objaśni ci, na czym polega próba: celem jest sprawdzenie tutejszych małych jaskiń, z których mogą się wyłonić y oraz /Alolańskie oraz . Jeśli zdecydujesz się spasować, możesz wyjść z Pieczary, ale potem będziesz musiał przejść całą próbę od nowa. Co więcej, na czas trwania próby nie możesz łapać żadnych Pokémonów. Jak już odpowiesz Ilimie, że jesteś gotów, wówczas rozpoczniesz próbę. Pierwszym cel znajduje się w dziurze, która jest widoczna po prawej stronie. Można to zauważyć poprzez chmurę kurzu. Jako, że Yungoosy /Alolańskie Rattaty są podatne bardziej na Walczące ruchy, wykorzystanie Makuhity lub Hawluchy jest odpowiednią opcją. Podejdź do dziury i ją zbadaj — ale uważaj, bo wtedy wdasz się w walkę z Pokémonem! Jak już się zajmiesz pierwszym celem, podnieś leżącą w pobliżu Super Miksturę. Następnie idź drogą prowadzącą do dużej skały pokrytej mchem, przed nią leży ukryty Ożywiacz. Za skałą jest kolejna dziura, w której aż się kurzy. To znak, że kolejny Pokémon chce stanąć z tobą do walki. Twój drugi przeciwnik w niczym się nie różni od pierwszego, za wyjątkiem tego iż na miejscu ma , który potrafi pozbawić twojego podopiecznego połowy HP za jednym kłapnięciem. Dwa cele za tobą, został już tylko jeden, ale ten nie tak łatwo da się odnaleźć. Idź na zachód na górę, a po drodze zgarnij TM31 (Łamacz Murów), który leży na gzymsie na południu (może się okazać możliwość zeskoczenia z gzymsu, jeśli z ekscytacji zamiast na północ pójdziesz na południe). Idź na północ i przejdź przez mały most na wschód. Chmura kurzu unosi się w dziurze, która się znajduje za gzymsem. Skorzystaj z wąskiego przejścia i przepełznij przez mały tunel. Koniecznie weź kolejną Super Miksturę i sprawdź dziurę... która jest pusta; Pokémon cię wykiwał i teraz bawi się z tobą w kotka i myszkę, ukazując się w dziurze powyżej. Zeskocz ze gzymsu i pobiegnij na górę, po czym sprawdź pobliską dziurę. Niestety, znów się wymyka i teraz zdradza swoją pozycję w dziurze na lewo od gzymsu, znajdującego się po lewej stronie od wejścia do legowiska Totemu. Zignoruj tutejszego Przewodnika Próby (i tak cię nie przepuści, dopóki nie wykonasz zadania) i zeskakując z gzymsu sprawdź dziurę. Znów jednak cel się z tobą droczy i teraz jest tam, gdzie zacząłeś go szukać — w dziurze koło gzymsu i tunelu. Droga na północ odpada, więc pozostaje ci zeskoczyć z gzymsu i przejście przez most. Kiedy znajdziesz się po drugiej stronie, twoje poszukiwania zostaną przerwane przez Żołdaków Zespołu Czacha; widać że chcą ci namieszać w głowie. Niezależnie od tego, czy ich pamiętasz czy nie, i tak trzeba dać jednemu z nich wycisk i pokonać Drowzee'ego na poziomie 11. Wówczas przed walką należy zmienić Pokémona typu Walczącego na jakiegoś innego. Lepiej na podopiecznego z ruchem typu Mrocznego lub Robaczego. Po stoczonej walce duet Żołdaków decyduje dalej bruździć w twoim życiu i blokują dziury na górze i na lewo od wejścia do legowiska — nie wiedząc jednak, że tym samym twój nieuchwytny cel nie będzie mógł uciec przed tobą. Przejdź przez tunel i sprawdź dziurę. Twoim przeciwnikiem będzie ewolucyjna forma poprzednich przeciwników, /Alolański . Teraz, kiedy udało ci się pokonać trzy Pokémony, droga do legowiska Totemu stoi otworem. Porozmawiaj z Przewodnikiem Próby, a on ustąpi, dając ci dostęp do najdalszej części pieczary. Pokémon Totem Legowisko Totemu na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być pozbawione jakichkolwiek lokatorów. Jedyne, co tu jest, to duże łamliwe głazy, niedostępny przedmiot na górze oraz piedestał z lśniącym przedmiotem. Podejdź do piedestału i sięgnij po swoją nagrodę, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Kiedy tylko sięgniesz po przedmiot, stojący nad piedestałem wielki /Alolański stanie przed tobą, gotów do walki! W wersji Ultra Sun twoim przeciwnikiem jest Gumshoos, ewolucyjna forma Yungoosa. Ale ten Gumshoos nie jest taki, jak reszta jego gatunku; jest on Pokémonem Totemem. Poza tym, że jest większy niż normalnie, to po rozpoczęciu walki zostanie on otoczony dziką aurą, która podbija jego Obronę o jeden stopień, więc trudno go będzie pokonać przy użyciu siły. Drugim problemem jest jego zdolność do wzywania swojego sojusznika, Yungoosa, co jeszcze bardziej utrudnia sytuację. Najlepszą opcją jest błyskawiczne pokonanie Totemicznego Gumshoosa, bo inaczej będziesz się musiał zmierzyć z niezliczoną armią Yungoosów. Jako, że jest typem Normalnym, skuteczne wobec niego będą ruchy typu Walczącego. W wersji Ultra Moon twoim przeciwnikiem jest , ewolucyjna forma Alolańskiego Rattaty. W przeciwieństwie do swoich odpowiedników z Kanto, tutejsze Rattaty i Raticate'y są dwu-typu Mrocznego i Normalnego. Ale ten Raticate nie jest taki, jak reszta jego gatunku; jest on Pokémonem Totemem. Poza tym, że jest większy niż normalnie, to po rozpoczęciu walki zostanie on otoczony dziką aurą, która podbija jego Obronę o jeden stopień, więc trudno go będzie pokonać przy użyciu siły. Drugim problemem jest jego zdolność do wzywania swojego sojusznika, Rattaty, co jeszcze bardziej utrudnia sytuację. Najlepszą opcją jest błyskawiczne pokonanie Totemicznego Raticate'a, bo inaczej będziesz się musiał zmierzyć z niezliczoną armią Rattat. Jego kombinacja typów czyni go podatnym na typy Walczące, Robacze i Baśniowe. Kiedy w końcu zwyciężysz, Pokémon Totem ucieknie, a Ilima spotka się z tobą, gratulując ci za ukończenie próby. Teraz możesz wziąć swój pierwszy Kryształ-Z: Normalium Z! Dodatkowo, Ilima daje ci w nagrodę dziesięć i, a potem wyleczy twoich podopiecznych. Teraz możesz zbadać Zielenistą Pieczarę w celu złapania Pokémonów, ale na tereny zasłonięte łamliwymi głazami będziesz musiał poczekać. Drugim bonusem jest to, że od teraz możesz wykorzystywać Ruch-Z w walce, ale tylko raz. A trzecim bonusem jest możliwość Bitwy SOS; czasami Pokémon będzie wzywać do pomocy przedstawiciela swojego gatunku, swoją pre-ewolucyjną lub wyewoluowaną formę, albo nawet Pokémona innego gatunku. To może być dobra okazja, żeby złapać już na samym początku w pełni wyewoluowanego Pokémona, jak na przykład na . Kiedy opuścisz legowisko Totemu, ponownie natkniesz się na dziwnie-ubranych ludzi. Tym razem przykułeś ich uwagę i są chętni do rozmowy z tobą. Przedstawiają się jako Dulse i Zossie /Kapitan Phyco i Soliera ; badają moc Kryształów-Z do pewnych celów. Widać na pierwszy rzut oka że nie znają Aloli, a pozdrowienie wykonują w dość mechaniczny sposób. Po rozmowie z tobą opuszczą Pieczarę. Trasa 2 Kiedy wyjdziesz z Zielenistej Pieczary, Ilima będzie na ciebie czekać, po czym wtajemniczy cię w temat o dziwnych barykadach: na całej Aloli są rozmieszczone barykady, które powstrzymują cię przed zbadaniem terenu, dopóki nie zdobędziesz Kryształu-Z i nie ukończysz próby. Ale jako udało ci się ukończyć próbę Ilimy, barykada na północy zostanie otworzona, dając ci dostęp na . Zaraz potem zaczepi cię Profesor Kukui. I on jest pod wrażeniem twojego osiągnięcia, i dlatego da ci małą lekcję na temat Ruchu-Z. W tym celu wejdzie w wysoką trawę i stanie do walki z , po czym zaprezentuje potęgę Ruchu-Z typu Normalnego, ruch zwany . Po prezentacji profesor poinformuje nas, że stracił Lillie z oczu na . Warto mu pomóc, ale najpierw wylecz swoje Pokémony w pobliskim Centrum Pokémonów. Kategoria:Solucja do Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon